


Control

by loveinslowmotion



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Haylor, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinslowmotion/pseuds/loveinslowmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise guest spells a night of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [this](http://alltootay.tumblr.com/post/147882656405/not-to-be-too-kinky-or-anything-but-can-you-write) anon – sorry this has taken so long! I've drifted in and out of muse (and ended up completely re-working this at one point) and while this isn't my fave, it's something new and frisky for you guys! xx

At three minutes to midnight there was a knock on the door, scaring the shit out of Taylor and showering her in the remaining contents of her bag of M&M's that had been resting on her stomach. Olivia’s ears pricked beside her and Taylor had to pick her up before she started to eat any of the stray balls she was already showing interest in. She didn’t need a sick cat on her hands just because someone thought it was a good idea to show up in the middle of the night unannounced.

If it weren’t for her natural curiosity, Taylor would’ve just ignored it. Maybe it was a knock on the wrong door, or maybe it was one of her friends with some kind of emergency. How bad would she feel if she had ignored _that?_ The least she could do was sneak a peek through the peep hole to see who it was.

A man. In a suit. Short hair styled back. Pink lips. Nice jawline. Oh god.

 _“Harry?”_ Taylor gasped as she quickly opened the door. The ping of an M &M falling out from under from under her top and bouncing across the hardwood floor made the brows on the face staring back at her furrow in puzzlement, and after a beat his face crinkled in a warm smile and he laughed.

“Is this a bad time?”

There were chocolates sprinkled over the couch and on the floor, she had one cat in her hand and another cleaning itself over on the rug, the glasses she had on weren’t all that cute, she wasn’t even wearing _pants,_ and she was sure there was an M &M stuck in her bra. There were better times that Harry had shown up at her door.

“No, just an average night going on here,” Taylor played nonchalant, as if her heart rate hadn’t lifted from seeing that gorgeous dimpled smile in person again.

“May I come in?” Harry asked so politely it was almost painful. Even as she stepped aside to let him in, he kneeled down to pick up the lost M&M for her, as if she didn’t find him completely charming already.

“I don’t suppose the five second rule matters when it’s got a hard outside, does it?” he mused when he stood back up, inspecting the round chocolate in between his thumb and forefinger.

“I’ve seen you eat gummy bears off the floor before – I think you’ll be fine.”

With that, Harry popped the M&M into his mouth and grinned at her playfully while he chewed. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Is that why you came here? To eat my candy?” she teased.

“That, and to say hello to someone I haven’t seen in a little while. So great to see you again, Olivia.” He held back a giggle as he reached out to scratch behind the cat in her arm’s ears, his green eyes sparkling when he looked back up at Taylor. “As cliché as it sounds, I was just in the neighbourhood. Was just on my way home when I thought I might stop by.”

Flattered, her eyes still narrowed slightly. “My place isn’t even on your way.”

Harry’s smile turned guilty as he was caught out. “I might’ve gone the long way.”

It wouldn’t have been the first time, and hopefully not the last.

“Where have you been that’s gotten you all dressed up?” she asked him curiously. “Though, you have toned it down a bit. I love the pink.”

As opposed to some of his bolder choices, Harry had on a burgundy suit with a subtle paisley print in a shade or two darker. He had left the jacket undone, showing off a pastel pink button-down that Taylor hadn’t realised was a colour she wanted to see him in until now. He had on a scarf, too, that hung loose around his neck and added that extra hint of sophistication. His taste might not have been everyone’s cup of tea, but he was certainly a man who knew how to dress true to himself.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled at her for the compliment, his hand smoothing down the front of his shirt. “Just a dinner with some friends. Nothing too fancy, really.”

“Well you look really handsome,” Taylor commended genuinely, needlessly adjusting her glasses. “And here I am, looking like I just crawled out of bed. Wow.”

“I happen to be a big fan of the no pants look,” he assured her, making her giggle immaturely. Oh, she knew he preferred pants off. She knew that _very_ well.

“Can I offer you a drink?”

“I’d love one,” Harry grinned, and while Taylor made her way into the kitchen he went to settle on the couch, surprise etched on his face when he saw the scatter of chocolates she had left behind. “What happened over here?” he called out to her, laughter in his voice, kindly starting to pick them up and return them to their abandoned bag for her.

It took Taylor a second to realise what he was talking about, and she tilted her head back in embarrassment when it occurred to her where he must’ve reached. “You scared me, okay?”

“You’re not even _watching_ anything scary,” Harry couldn’t resist teasing her upon glancing at the television she had switched on. “You’ve got ‘Chopped’ on, Taylor. It’s not even a Halloween special.”

“If you’re gonna be mean, I’ll kick you out,” Taylor joked, a little disappointed she couldn’t see his response. She heard his laugh, knew that if he was facing her he would look at her with a little pout, trying to look innocent despite the playfulness that filled his eyes. He would have to try hard to stop the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips from taking over, until she would inevitably lean in and kiss him. Then he was always all smiles.

After pouring two glasses of red wine (and attempting to comb her hair with her fingers after getting that damn M&M out from the middle of her bra), Taylor met him in the lounge with Olivia padding along on small paws behind her. She thanked Harry for cleaning up after her, handed him a glass and giggled when Olivia jumped up onto the couch and climbed onto his lap. The cat loved attention – she wasn’t the only one.

Taylor tucked her legs up when she sat down, checking the oversized t-shirt she had on was covering enough while Harry was distracted. It shouldn’t have mattered around him, but she couldn’t help the twinge of self-consciousness that sometimes surfaced when she was with him. She couldn’t lie: she wanted to impress him, always had, probably always will. By now, she should’ve known she already _had._

With a gaze full of warmth when he looked up from petting the feline on his lap, Harry had her heart melting on the spot. Maybe it was a little embarrassing to be so typically cliché, but Taylor didn’t really care. Not when he asked “Can I say a proper hello now?” and he leaned into her to give her a gentle kiss with her permission, his lips so soft on hers and tasting minty from the gum he had no doubt been chewing on his way. He was kissing _her,_ was making an effort for _her_ – that had to mean something.

Taylor didn’t want to get her hopes up, but her and Harry had seen each other more in the last few months than they had in a long time. None of it was official, and it was all in secret, of course. Once the media got word of their reunion of sorts, the magic of it would be bombarded by an onslaught of scrutiny, and neither of them were interested in any of _that_ again.

True, it was when she was newly single that Harry had picked up his communication with her, but she didn’t really blame him. There was an obvious string that kept them tied together: one made of diamond, she whimsically liked to think. _Unbreakable._

Whether he had had to work up the courage or he was just being polite, Harry had ignored the palpable spark in the air the first few times they had hung out again. It had been when they were cooking dinner together one night that he had kissed her on the cheek, almost accidentally, like it was out of old habit. They had ended up eating later than intended after catching up on some of the kisses they had been missing out on.

This night, they didn’t jump into anything too fast either. They spent a long while talking, catching up on the last few days while sipping at their wine. Regardless of whatever else they might be, they were good friends, could spend hours in each other’s company with it being perfectly comfortable. They chatted and joked and, okay, _flirted_ – it wasn’t all that surprising when their empty glasses ended up on the coffee table and their lips on each other’s. It had been a couple weeks since they’d last seen each other, after all.

“Thank you for coming over,” Taylor sighed contentedly after a while, happy to be shuffled up closer with Harry’s hand carefully holding her face while they kissed tenderly. “Kind of wish you’d called first, though.”

“Would’ve ruined the surprise,” Harry smiled at her with plump lips.

“I could’ve neatened myself up–”

“Don’t give me any of that,” he was quick to intervene, getting a squeal out of her as he unexpectedly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap, having been abandoned by Olivia once they had started getting affectionate like they always seemed to. “You look lovely. Always do.”

Taylor hugged him close, smiling in adulation as she settled herself comfortably on top of him. “You’re just saying that so I’ll keep kissing you.”

“I’m saying it because it’s true.” Harry tucked her hair behind her ear when she sat back to look at him, his gaze intent. “You know I like when you’re in your glasses.”

“I know you’ve _said_ that–”

“I mean it,” he insisted. “I think they look sexy on you.”

Taylor couldn’t help but scoff. “I refuse to believe that.”

“Why?” Harry asked so genuinely. “They’re smart-looking. You’re smart; smart is sexy.”

It was almost impossible how good-natured he was. How lucky was she?

With a kiss to say thank you instead of disagreeing any more, Taylor found it easier to believe his words when his lips were on hers, his hand creeping up under her shirt and resting on the small of her back. A warmth spread through her, and maybe, just maybe, Harry knew what he was talking about.

It was a while longer of kissing, lips slightly parted and a graze of tongue here and there, when Taylor slowly started undoing the buttons on Harry’s shirt. She smoothed her hands over his chest, gliding over the familiarity of his skin; she could practically trace over his tattoos perfectly with her eyes closed, she knew him that well. The gentleness of her touch made him sigh, breaking away from her mouth and beginning to kiss her neck, getting the same reaction out of her. Taylor tilted her head for him and that was it: that was the one thing he needed to do to make her all his for the night.

Harry damn well knew it, too. He knew kissing her there turned her on, that if he wanted anything more that there was a perfect place to start. He also knew that she wasn’t a fan of him leaving any visible marks on her, but that didn’t always stop him.

 _“Harry,”_ Taylor tried to chastise him as he mischievously sucked down on the sensitive skin of her neck, but it came out too much like a pleasured sigh for it to be reprimanding. She couldn’t lie: she liked it, but what she _didn’t_ like was what would happen if anyone _saw_ it.

At least he understood that. Harry only left it light, something she could hide with a bit of make-up. His voice, though – _god,_ his voice when he spoke in her ear was so low and seductive that it sent tingles down her back and right between her legs.

“Will you let me kiss you somewhere secret?”

She couldn’t take her shirt off fast enough.

Harry guided her to lay on her back, shrugging off his jacket and shirt in one impressive clean sweep and letting them fall to the floor without care. Taylor’s eyes closed as soon as he moved above her and picked up where he had left off, pressing his lips to her bare skin from her neck downwards. He kissed along her collarbone and down the centre of her chest, reaching underneath her to unhook her bra and take it off. He always seemed to love paying attention to her chest, kissing and cupping and squeezing her breasts with large hands. His tongue swirled generously over one of her hardened nipples, getting a sharp gasp out of Taylor when he unexpectedly bit down on the sensitive nub. The pain was hotter than it should’ve been.

A trail of love bites left down her torso, the option to wear any crop tops or anything remotely see-through for the next few days was eradicated. Nobody could know about any of this – she had hardly confessed to many of her _friends_ that her and Harry were hooking up here and there. She didn’t want to hear anything about rebounding or the potential consequences of dabbling back into the past. Taylor just wanted to have some easy fun after everything else that had been going on for her, and Harry, grown up but still undeniably youthful and frisky, was exactly that.

He was certainly being a tease tonight. Teeth grazing over exposed hip bones, lips sucking bruises on inner thighs so high but not quite high enough, Harry was making it clear who was in charge. Not that Taylor minded: she preferred being able to lay back and enjoy, not having to do much work. She wasn’t as confident as he was, and that was okay. He always made sure she was okay.

Harry had to know how much she wanted it now. Immensely she could feel the heat radiating between her legs, perpetuated by the warmth of his breath purposely lingering so, _so_ close to where she really wanted it. She was slicked up more than enough, the thin cotton of her panties sticking to her almost uncomfortably. She just wanted them _off,_ he had to see that.

Of course he did. But Harry continued his painfully slow pace, taking his sweet time when he finally hooked his fingers in her underwear and pulled them all the way down her long legs. They settled back together, her legs resting over his shoulders, and still he taunted her with his hot breath directed at her centre. With her eyes closed, she didn’t see the smirk on his face.

 _Finally,_ Harry put his mouth on her. He moaned as soon as his tongue glided over her, reverberating all through Taylor’s lower half and causing her to bite down on her bottom lip. It was so slow at first, but then, all of a sudden, it wasn’t.

From an unhurried lead up to a rush of well-practiced tongue action, it was safe to say Taylor’s mind was just a little bit blown. She had been expecting a much more leisurely pace, not – _god,_ not Harry devouring her as if he was never going to have another chance to taste her again. He licked and swirled and sucked with great precision, leaving Taylor embarrassed with how little time it took for her orgasm to build and send a wave of pleasure throughout her body, thighs clamping down on either side of Harry’s head. That strangely seemed to spur him on, continuing through her high and licking her clean, keeping up his movements still. Taylor opened her eyes when he didn’t seem to be letting up, her face flushing a deeper pink when she was surprised by Harry’s green gems already looking back at her. He was watching her. There was something awfully arousing about that.

Harry’s stare didn’t falter often. He was finding it stirring too, especially so when Taylor arched her back as he got one of his hands involved. Slipping two of his digits inside her, he murmured a low “fuck my fingers, love” and moaned against her when she then started rocking her hips. Taylor still focused more on the sensation of his tongue working her tip, though the thought of soon having him properly inside her like she was sure she would certainly edged her along. She whimpered quietly, more so when he started sucking down on her clit again and he curled his fingers, and she pushed her hips down against his head for more until she was overcome by bliss again. Harry licked her clean and wiped the shine from all around his mouth when he eventually pulled back from her, looking incredibly satisfied with his efforts to make her come twice not so far apart. He had every right to be: she was feeling fucking fantastic all thanks to him. God, she loved this.

As she settled, Taylor reopened her eyes to see Harry in the midst of removing his pants. He was rock solid, already leaking at the tip. He looked a little ridiculous with all but his thin scarf still on and a questioning expression on his face seeking approval as he lined himself up between her legs. _Go ahead,_ she nodded. _Go a-freaking-head._

A nudge against her tip before he pushed his member inside her, Taylor bit down on her lip as she was filled in the best possible way. Harry grabbed her hips and she watched intently as he got himself off with her.

At first, his eyes were cast on where their bodies intersected, watching the long line of his cock drawing in and out of her as he began to thrust. His gaze soon moved up her body, lingering momentarily on her breasts before landing on her face, which weirdly enough had him lifting his pace. Their eyes locked as he moved hurriedly, until his squeezed shut and he groaned deeply as he quickly filled her with warm fluid that had always felt strange to her. Harry was the only one who she had let take advantage of her protection, she didn’t know why. Taylor trusted him more than she realised.

Harry was still inside her when he calmed and smiled at her broadly, needlessly asking “Y’wanna have some fun?” She already was and he damn well knew it. His dimples deepened when she nodded at him readily.

Leaving the lounge and Taylor’s simple relaxing night behind, they walked hand in hand towards Taylor’s bedroom. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, other than the undeniable _“I want you”_ vibe that was radiating from every one of his pores and heating her bare body following along beside him. Heart beating unusually fast with the air of anticipation, Harry gave her even more reason to react that way when he unexpectedly redirected them, pulling her into a guest bedroom instead. If his idea of mixing things up was hooking up in a room many of her friends shared, she wasn’t going to complain. Washing the sheets was no big deal. No one would have to know.

It wasn’t just _that_ that had Harry moving them in there, though. His eyes were on a kinkier prize: the black metal bars forming the bed frame. There was _very_ good use to be made out of those, something that had never even crossed Taylor’s mind.

Guiding her down onto the neatly made bed, Harry rolled on top of her and kissed her eagerly. They tangled together easily, both so incredibly familiar with each other that hesitance was nowhere to be found. Once they had taken that leap, that first reconnection of lips on lips and skin on skin, it had been all too easy to fall back into their old pattern. Naïve, maybe, but there was a reason they kept coming back to each other and it went a hell of a lot deeper than just wanting someone to sleep with.

Taylor’s hands were in Harry’s freshly cut hair when he propped himself up to look down at her, and she was positively glad she had taken the opportunity to do so while she still could. When she had nodded once again as he asked to do something different, she hadn’t been anticipating him to undo the scarf around his neck so he could move her arms above her head and tie it around her wrists, locking her to one of the poles of the bed frame. Instantly she felt all her control slip away, a pang of nervousness striking her, and maybe it if weren’t Harry looking down at her with lust-filled eyes she would’ve backed out right then. If she didn’t know she was safe with him, she would’ve said no.

Seemingly sensing her uncertainty, Harry reverted back to his slower tempo. He kissed her cheek, her lips, her jaw, her neck; his hands wandered her body freely. Everything was familiar, except for her inability to touch him in return. Already she was wanting to run her hands down his back and feel the smoothness of his skin under her fingers; already it was getting to her that she wasn’t allowed.

The amount of attention Harry gave her wasn’t helping. With heated open-mouthed kisses, he played with her breasts, pressed his lower half against hers and shifted a little every so often just so she didn’t forget that he was very turned on and very trapped between their stomachs. It was driving her crazy not being able to do anything back – even when she opened her legs wider in what she thought was an incredibly obvious invitation for more, he didn’t react. It was in a mix of frustration and desperation that Taylor blurted out _“Please.”_

That caught Harry’s attention. With a growing smirk, he couldn’t help himself. “Please, what?” he dared her to keep talking.

“Please, just…” Taylor trailed off. She could think of a few things he would love to hear, but it wasn’t her to say any of them. If he didn’t keep pressing, she would’ve kept her mouth shut.

“Tell me you want me and you can have me,” Harry told her simply, his head dropping so his lips were inches from her ear.

“I want you,” she replied too easily.

“Mhmm,” he hummed.

It was cruel what he was doing. He _knew_ she rarely let any filthy thought leave her mouth, he _knew_ she couldn’t handle the way he deepened his voice when he spoke to her when they were like this. He knew it and he was still doing it regardless and it frustrated Taylor that she should’ve been irritated at him for it but instead it was only creating more heat between her legs. Fuck him.

It was mere moments of having Harry breathing more of his hot air on her that made her snap. He wasn’t going to do anything if she didn’t speak up: in an exasperated sigh she said, “I want you to fuck me, please.”

Harry’s smirk deepened cheekily. “Say ‘fuck’ again.”

“No,” Taylor’s voice was light in laughter.

“I’ll tickle you,” he threatened childishly.

“Don’t you dare.”

Of course he would. Fingers creeping up her sides, all Taylor could do was try to stop him with a repeat of “no, no, no, _no”_ that was really never going to work. She squirmed underneath him the closer he got to her armpits, desperately tugging at the tie around her wrists as if it would just conveniently come loose so she could snap her arms down so he couldn’t get to her. Harry had tied it tight; he took advantage of his control in her position and mercilessly wiggled his fingers where she was most ticklish. Laughter instantly bubbled from between Taylor’s pink lips, helpless wriggling and gasping, “fuck, okay– fuck– please, sto-o-op–”

Once he got what he wanted, Harry propped himself up on his elbows and tried not to chuckle as he watched her regulate her breathing. “You’re hot when you beg.”

Taylor laughed despite herself. “Well it’s not happening again.”

“I think I’ll be the one to decide that,” Harry countered confidently, leaning in for a hard kiss that caught her off-guard. He forced his tongue between her lips, a hand slipping between their bodies to get a hold on himself, shifting to line up and then crashing into her so that she groaned into his mouth.

Harry wasn’t normally like this. Plenty of times things had gotten a little too heated, a little too rough, a little too desperate, but not enough for Taylor to be used to it. She _definitely_ wasn’t used to having her hands tied above her head. Harry was asserting his dominance unashamedly so, and honestly? _It was really fucking hot._

Hard thrusts with musician’s timing, Harry was very open with how much he was enjoying it. With every drive of his hips came an unfairly erotic moan, gasp, grunt – whichever one it was, every time Taylor wanted _more_. It was a gorgeous, deep, rich sound playing on a loop, and teamed with his fondling hands and lengthy cock thrusting inside her, it was lethal. Taylor, though she was quieter, could feel herself slipping further and further into his trap, one she wasn’t sure she was going to have the will to climb out of. Maybe she wouldn’t need to.

Pushing himself up onto his hands, Harry stared down at her as he started rolling his hips, flush against hers, in circles. Taylor could see the glistening sheen of sweat starting to form on his limbs, could easily have spent plenty of time admiring the strong muscles in his arms on full display, if it weren’t for the fact her mind was abruptly overcome by how he was perfectly stimulating her.

“D’you like that?” he asked unnecessarily, the answer obvious in the drop of her jaw and the sudden tug of her arms against the binding scarf. “That feel good?”

“Uh huh,” Taylor strained to breath out. Every grind of his hips rubbed against her in just the right way, and as she pushed up against him as best as she could, struggling against the fabric around her wrists, she was quickly beginning to tighten around him. It felt so, _so_ good, and with Harry’s voice, growing more ragged the closer he got to peaking too, issuing guiding “come on, baby”’s she was soon doing just that. A gasping moan was pulled out from her, Harry switching to thrust into her again as best as he could until he couldn’t contain himself either. He sounded even better when he came.

They were in for a long night, Taylor realised, as Harry used his fingers on her again once he pulled out. Not that she was complaining – she was more than happy to be doing this with him, more than happy to simply know that he _wanted_ to. She could do this for hours, if that was what he wished. Which, obviously, _he did_.

She was only sprung with another bout of hesitation when he soon asked her to turn around.

“Um, I don’t– I haven’t really liked that before,” Taylor murmured, blushing at her confession. She had never been fond of the loss of intimacy when she wasn’t facing the person she was with. It seemed like more of a man-pleasing way to go, rather than something fun for the both of them. If there was anyone who she was going to try it again with, though, it was going to be Harry, and she knew he knew that. Sometimes she wished he couldn’t read her so easily. Or rather, she wished she wasn’t so invested in him.

“I promise I’ll make it good for you,” Harry assured her, which shouldn’t have been as convincing as it was to her. “If you don’t like it, we can change. Just want to try.”

“Are you going to untie me?”

“Do I have to?”

He looked so contrastingly pleading that Taylor couldn’t help but laugh. “No, I guess not. Can you take off my glasses for me, though?”

“I like them on,” he insisted dismissively. “C’mon, turn over.”

It took them a moment of shifting, Harry shuffling out of the way for Taylor to roll over onto her stomach. A reassuring hand rested on the small of her back – exactly what she needed.

“Now go up on your knees– keep down on your elbows like that, it’ll be better.”

Following his instructions, the blonde cringed. “I feel ridiculous.”

“I think you look great.”

He was always going to say something like that. She was a little surprised it wasn’t something dirtier, considering, but that came in a different way: hand sliding over her ass, he smoothed over the soft skin before giving it a tap. Not too hard, not too gentle, but a nice little slap on the bum. Laughter probably wasn’t the right reaction, but that was instantly Taylor’s.

“Did you just _spank_ me?”

“Maybe,” Harry replied, Taylor giggling as she looked over her shoulder to see his cheeky grin, dimples denting either side. It eased her, distracted her from how absurd she felt sitting as she was. He was good at doing that. “D’you like it?”

“I don’t know, no one’s ever– _ah!”_ Taylor gasped, strangely still giggling after his hand struck her with a bit more force. It was weird. He had grabbed her ass plenty of times, but no one had had the audacity to spank her before. There was something hilarious about the thought of it happening to her, and Taylor had to bite down on her lip to try to stop from laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked, apparently unaware of how bizarre his friskiness was to her.

 _“You–_ I mean, nothing, nothing at all,” Taylor said, only sending her into another spout of giggles.

 _“I’m_ funny? How am _I_ funny?” Harry questioned incredulously, though her laughter was proving contagious.

“You just _spanked_ me – it’s _funny.”_

“I’ll do it again if you don’t stop laughing,” he playfully threatened. He was true to his word: the second another laugh bubbled from between her lips, Harry left a stinging handprint on soft flesh. He felt a little guilty for the red mark it left on her pale skin, but he could see her still grinning at him over her shoulder, so it can’t have been that bad.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” Taylor wondered, watching his expression turn cocky if not a tad embarrassed. 

“Longer than I care to admit,” Harry answered well. “You ready?”

“Wait, wait–” Taylor stopped him in his tracks, comforted by the way he immediately froze from rising up on his own knees as soon as the word left her mouth. It gave her an extra spark of confidence when she then requested, “Show me how much that turned you on.”

Harry shuffled over so he was better in her line of view, relieved that she wasn’t stopping him altogether, especially considering how hard he actually had gotten again. Taylor unconsciously licked her lips at the sight, teasing him with the simple action without even realising it, and she was quiet when she said, “Go easy on me.”

If this was Harry going easy on her, she wasn’t sure she would be able to handle him going all out.

In the beginning, it wasn’t all that spectacular. Harry always felt good inside, so she had no complaints with him easily finding his rhythm once he had moved back behind her and began thrusting into her. The wet sound of skin hitting skin filled the room and yeah, it was weird having him behind her, but she knew he was liking it. She started liking it a lot more too when his hand ran down from her hip to reach between her legs, making up for the loss of friction she needed with messy rubs of his fingers. It was the one thing that had been missing the few other times she had done this, at least not this early – being with the right person really did make all the difference.

Balling her hands into fists, Taylor pushed back against him as best as she could, breathing growing heavier with every snap of Harry’s hips. He was groaning behind her, getting a staggered moan out of her when he adjusted his angle in just the slightest.

“Like that, babe?” he was smirking, and she whimpered quietly when he moved his hand off her to return to her hip, aiding him in driving into her harder, faster. She liked it better before, and she was about to say so, but the word that spilled out when she opened her mouth was an unexpectedly loud expletive she hadn’t seen coming as he hit a spot that was, just, _wow_. She had missed how he could do _that._

“Fuck, _Tay,”_ Harry moaned out in a raspy voice, and she wanted to keep hearing it, hearing her name uttered in pleasure like that. He sounded so fucking filthy as he tried his hardest to keep his thrusts getting her there, as he went back to rubbing her clit in rough circles as the same time, as he didn’t bother filtering his obscene thoughts before he said them out loud. It was fucking _hot,_ so much hotter than Taylor would ever admit to, and it was very quickly that she came undone, feeling him shooting into her mere seconds later.

It was when she had turned back onto her back and he had fallen onto his side next to her, both of them catching their breaths, that Harry grinned at her teasingly.

“So. Did I make it good for you?”

If her hands weren’t tied, Taylor would’ve definitely playfully punched him in the arm for that.

Instead, she gave him a daring look as she smiled, “Could’ve been better,” and boy, was Harry up for that challenge.

 

*** * * * ***

 

Midday, Taylor woke in a strange bed, sticky, sore, and with a heavy arm draped over her waist. She blinked a couple times as she gathered her surroundings, instantly flashed back to the night before as her eyes landed on Harry still asleep beside her, looking so soft compared to how he had been hours ago. Soft and gentle, young and sweet – so, so different to before, and yet so much like how she was used to seeing him.

With great care, Taylor managed to slide out of bed without disturbing him. She wrapped her arms around her bare body, hurrying the distance to her bedroom as if someone might be around to catch a glimpse of her like that. Every step let her know she was tender down there, as if she couldn’t already tell. She had been fucked within an inch of her life last night and she could tell. God, she could tell.

She assessed the damage in the bathroom mirror. Her jaw dropped when she caught sight of herself: the bruises down her torso appeared a lot worse than she had anticipated they were going to. Dark love bites littered her otherwise clear skin, one on her inner thigh the nastiest. There were marks around the outside of her wrists from where she had tugged too hard for too long at the scarf that had tied them together – she had no idea how to explain _that_. Bracelets would cover it, maybe a bit of the make-up she was going to tackle her neck with too. Harry really had outdone himself.

Jumping into a much-needed shower, the water ran hot over her skin, almost a little too much so. Taylor scrubbed at her stomach and her thighs – not as if she was washing away regret, but rather getting rid of the dried come Harry had shamelessly shot up her torso when... – When was that exactly? They had wound up peaking so many times thanks to Harry’s competitive streak, trying to prove to her over and over that he was the best she had ever had, that it was a bit of a blur. An energetic, enthusiastic, blissful blur.

Taylor was hesitant to touch herself. She washed and conditioned her hair first, ran some shower gel all over her body before she dared to venture between her legs. She winced at her own cautious touch, more so when she fingered herself, testing the waters. Considering how long she had spent with Harry’s sizeable cock inside her and his hand working her all over, she wasn’t surprised it hurt when she used her slender finger on herself. She would get a little sore from just some easy sex, and last night had _not_ been gentle. Not at all.

At least it had been fun, so goddamn fun, and something new to think about when she was on her own.

After getting out and drying off, putting in her contacts and sliding on the comfiest pair of panties she could find, Taylor drifted back towards the guest room with a loose white dress covering herself up. The sound of the shower had woken Harry up; he had been waiting for her to return like he knew she would. A sleepy smile warmed his features as soon as she appeared in the doorway.

“You look like an angel,” he said in his adorable morning voice. Taylor laughed – his favourite sound – and she floated over to him, crawled on the bed and sweetly kissed his forehead.

“Good morning,” she smiled at him softly.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he returned, the one thing she could never stop loving hearing from him.

“Would you like some breakfast?”

“I’d love some.”

While Taylor started sorting something out in the kitchen, Harry had a shower of his own, frightening her when he suddenly materialised behind her after not all that long at all, a towel hung low on his hips and his arms sliding around her waist. Taylor jumped in surprise, squeezing hard on the bottle of honey in her hand and drowning the poor piece of toast on the plate below. They laughed, Harry pressing a kiss to her shoulder and volunteering to eat that piece.

They sat together at the table, not needing to say much as they dined on a simple breakfast of toast and orange juice. It was all awfully domestic, and it gave Taylor a tiny pang in her heart knowing it wasn’t going to last. Harry would leave as he always did and they wouldn’t see each other for who knows how long. She swallowed the poignant thought with a bite of honey-coated toast.

“Did you sleep well?” Harry asked her, her wet hair flicking stray droplets when she nodded back.

“I did, thank you. Did you? You seemed tired,” Taylor couldn’t help teasing.

Harry’s cheeks flushed and he looked so freaking cute with his dimpled embarrassed smile. After he had finally, _finally_ untied her and let her touch him, he had only managed to last one more round. He had sat up with Taylor on his lap doing all the work, bouncing and grinding on him with hands wandering all over his body. They had collapsed onto their backs and when Taylor turned on her side and ran her hand down his chest, she realised that in the time it had taken to regulate her breathing he had fallen asleep without warning. She had giggled to herself, taken her glasses off like she had been itching to do the entire time, tucked herself up close and shortly joined him in rest, and she was giggling about it again now.

“Do you know how many times I came? That was tiring stuff,” Harry tried to defend himself.

“Do you know how many times _I_ did?” Taylor shot back, grinning at him as she went to take a sip from her glass in front of her. Harry wiggled his tongue out at her cheekily and she almost choked on her juice from laughter.

“How are you feeling?” he wondered, and Taylor struggled to recall a time a man had genuinely asked her that the morning after without looking for validation.

“Sore,” she confessed, smiling at him reassuringly when he looked concerned. “A good sore.”

Harry nodded, took another bite of toast and didn’t saying anything more about it until later. He dressed in last night’s clothes while Taylor cleared their plates, and she knew before he had even said so that he was going to have to go. He said it like he always did – “I guess I have to get going now” – and part of her always wondered what would happen if she told him not to, if he would actually stay.

Taylor didn’t risk it today, she never had the nerve to. Instead, she stood with him by the front door once he had gotten himself all ready to leave – minus his suit jacket, which he was purposely leaving behind as an excuse to see her again.

“Thank you for letting me stay,” Harry said kindly, hand resting gently on her hip. “Sorry for just showing up and scaring you like that.”

“It’s okay,” Taylor assured him honestly. “I always enjoy seeing you.”

“Sorry if I, um.” He laughed lightly, a little nervously. “Sorry if I took it too far.”

She shook her head and slid her arms around his neck, delaying him just that bit longer. “I had fun.”

“Yeah?” He seemed relieved. “I didn’t just come here for that, y’know?”

“I know,” she said, even if she wasn’t always so convinced.

“Do you wanna do dinner this weekend? You can come over, I can make us something, we can watch a movie, have a nice night in?” he offered, his green eyes looking so hopeful she couldn’t reply with “I’d love to” fast enough. Harry kissed her, slow and sweet, so her heart fluttered and she believed that she was more than just a pretty girl he liked hooking up with. She was so much more than that.

“I’ll talk to you later,” he promised when they broke apart, and she knew he would.

After Taylor opened the door for him and he stepped out into the hall, Harry paused, a smirk tugging at his lips as he said, “And I _told_ you I thought you looked sexy in your glasses.” He winked, kissed her quick on the cheek, and left her with the sound of his laughter as he walked away.

For once, Taylor was smiling as she watched him leave: that was _her_ favourite sound.


End file.
